Flawless Innocence
by Flavescent
Summary: Cream asks Sonic an important question but how will he respond? This is the start of a new addition to the Sonic team. R and R. Just the beginning so stay tuned for the next story! Disclaimer: I don't own the SEGA characters.
1. The Message

Sonic had been out for a run when his cell phone started to shake in his pocket

Sonic had been out for a run when his cell phone started to shake in his pocket. He got quite annoyed because running was his favorite thing to do and he hated to be disturbed.

'Who could be text messaging me at a time like this?' Sonic thought to himself as he checked the message. It was a text message from Cream the Rabbit, an innocent little rabbit girl who was very kind and sweet.

'Hello Mr. Sonic! How are you today? I just wanted to invite you over. There is something I need to ask you. It's very urgent! Please come as soon as possible- Cream and Cheese' said the message on Sonic's cell phone screen.

'I wonder what's going on…' Sonic thought to himself as he rushed over to Cream's small home in the outskirts of town. It wasn't very far away but Sonic felt that being there quickly was necessary.


	2. The Decision

Sonic barely knocked before the young rabbit flung open the door. Cream was in her usual attire, a cute orange dress with a blue ribbon around her neck. Next to her was her lovable Chao Cheese, who was clearly excited.

"Mr. Sonic, I'm glad you could make it!" Cream greeted Sonic gleefully as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. She always greeted people that way so Sonic was pretty much used to it.

"Please make yourself at home. I'll be right back. Please don't leave!" Cream said as she rushed out of the room.

Sonic sat down on the soft couch and looked around Cream's small home. The walls were filled with awards and pictures. There was one of Cream with Emerl. She could never get over the fact that he was gone. Cream was always hoping that he would come back but everyone knew that he couldn't.

Well, she's a good student. At least her grades haven't been affected.' Sonic thought as he looked over each award on the walls.

Suddenly, Cream came back in the room. In her arms was a blanket. Even though Sonic couldn't see it, there was obviously something wrapped up in it. It wiggled in her little arms and then calmed down once more. Sonic then became worried. What could Cream want him to do?

"Mr. Sonic, I know you have always been a loner but I don't want you to feel alone… What I have here is a baby she-hedgehog that I found on a park bench one day as I was passing by. She was pretty bruised up so I decided to take her home with me. Even though me and my mother try our best to take care of her, the baby doesn't seem to respond to our methods. I guess she doesn't know that she can trust us. So I was thinking, since you are both hedgehogs, would you like to take care of her instead?" Cream said in one breath as she stared at Sonic with hope in her big, orange eyes.

Sonic just stared back at her in disbelief. What had she just asked him? He must have heard wrong. Sonic had to have heard wrong. It couldn't be true that Cream was asking him to take care of a helpless baby! And a girl at that! But Sonic had perfect hearing so Cream _had_ asked him to take care of a baby and he _wasn't_ still in bed, sleeping his lazy butt off. But he still couldn't believe that Cream was asking _him_ to take care of the baby girl. Why not anyone else?

Seeing the look in his eyes, Cream quickly said, "Of course we would help you Mr. Sonic. We would be available to baby-sit her and things like that! It's just that since you are out of college now and have a good job…" Cream shifted her gaze to the tiles on the floor as her voice trailed off.

Sonic then felt guiltier then he had ever been before. Cream and Vanilla were practically _begging him_ to take care of this baby. But this was a big decision. What could he do? Just leave them here to struggle? But taking care of a baby would take away his freedom to roam wherever he wanted and do whatever he wanted. Oh, what a hard decision it was!

"Can I look at her?" Sonic said staring at blanket, trying to change the awkward subject. Cream hesitated then looked at the baby and handed her into Sonics stretched out arms. He took her carefully in his arms and looked down to see what she actually looked like. What he saw was the most adorable creature he had ever laid his eyes on.

The little girl was a green hedgehog with a few strands of black hair coming out of her small and fragile head. She had bright and rosy cheeks and she seemed very peaceful as she slept silently. Then she started to wiggle again and her small eyes fluttered open, revealing her two brown eyes speckled with green. The baby stared up at the new face that hovered above her own. The baby blinked at Sonic a few times then smiled. This person was a stranger to her but he was different than the others. This person was special. The little girl snuggled up to Sonic then fell back into a calm sleep.

Cream gaped at the sight of this event. It usually took her and her mother _ages_ to get the baby to sleep and it took Sonic less than five minutes. Now that was something special. Cream knew that she obviously picked the right person to ask. Sonic handed Cream the baby back and sat back on the couch.

'Did she smile at me? I think she did. I guess she likes me' Sonic thought to himself as he started to smile. Cream didn't know why he was smiling but she took this as a good sign. Once again, Cream dived in with the life changing question.

"So Mr. Sonic, will you do it? Will you take care of little Clover Snow?" Cream asked with more hope than before. Sonic had never seen Cream so determined. Then he knew what he had to do.

Sonic looked Cream straight in her eyes and gave her his trademark smirk. "Now, how can I give up such an offer?" Sonic told her cheerfully. Cream was so happy that she almost dropped the baby but she pulled herself together, though she did let tears of gratitude fall down her smiling face.

Cream laid the baby down on the couch and gave Sonic a big, warm bear hug. Cream hung onto him for a few more seconds than said, "Let me get her stuff." She shuffled out of the room and left Sonic standing therewith the little baby.

Sonic stared after Cream then gently picked up Clover Snow in his arms. She woke up once again and stared at him for a few seconds. Then she reached out and touched Sonics face. It came back wet with tears. Sonic hadn't even realized how much he was crying. But he didn't care because he would only let her see him like this. His new daughter.

'I will always protect you. I will never let anyone hurt you. I promise to be the best dad that anyone has ever seen. I hope you will be proud of me' Sonic silently told Clover. She nodded slightly as if she knew what he was thinking and that she accepted him.

"Here is all of her stuff." Cream said from behind of Sonic. He hadn't even realized that she was standing there so when he heard her soft voice he jumped about five feet into the air. Cream giggled when she saw this happen.

Cream had three bags full of Clover Snow's things, a stroller and a box full of her toys. Sonics mouth hung open when he saw all of this. Who knew that such a small baby could have so many things!

But Sonic did not complain. It was a small price to pay for such a beautiful girl. He could handle it. Everything was all set up. Sonic smiled at himself as he took Clover Snow and all of her stuff back to his apartment.


End file.
